Funland
Funland is the 2nd level in Scooby-Doo! And The Infinity Gem Walkthrough In the first cutscene the crew gets a call from the mayor. She says that the next Infinity Gem is located in the wax museum at Funland. You arrive at Funland and meet Jim Landis he is angry that the wax museum is shutting down. He tells the crew that a clown has been haunting it. Fred says they should explore the wax museum. Follow the path of dog tags to the entrance of the wax museum. You will have 10 dog tags. In the next cutscene, the crew meets the sculpter Mari LeFrance, she hates Funland and wants to quit. Fred says they should look for the Infinity Gem. Follow the path of dog tags until you reach a giant crate. You should have 15 dog tags. Switch to Fred to move the crate. Once the crate is moved the first villain of the level will appear. It is 2 wax phantoms. After defeating them continue through the wax museum. Father in the museum there will be a doggy door. Switch to Scooby and crawl through to get the first clue. A ticket to the museum. Continue to the exit. Explore the park. At the ferris wheel Funland robots will appear. Defeat them and ride to the top to retrieve the second clue, wax. Get off of the ferris wheel and explore the carnival games. Out of the food stands and game stands will hop out, cotton candy globs and teddy bears. Defeat them. Then the next cutscene will start. The clown will pop out of a game stand and ask you if you want to play. The chase begins. In this chase avoid clown cars and teddy bears you will lose half a heart if you hit them. If you fall in a hole you will lose a heart. After the chase you should have 30 dog tags. In the next cutscene you meet Bill Suuper he wants to buy Funland. After that you will find a clue in a game stand, a wax clown nose. You don't have to do this, but you can play the target toss game for dog tags. Only after you play the mini-game you will have 31-40 dog tags depending on how you did. Go back into the wax museum and there will be 5 wax phantoms and 20 teddy bears defeat them all and go to the glowing Dracula wax figure. There will be the Infinity Gem and a clue! The clue is a sculpting chisel. Go back out and go to the ferris wheel for the boss battle. From the ground (as Shaggy only) shoot the clown on the ferris wheel with your slingshot 5 times. Each time you hit him the ferris wheel will spin faster. After you beat him you can choose between Jim Landis, Mari LeFrance, or Bill Suuper. Choose Mari and the cutscene will begin. It is Mari, she wanted to hide the Infinity Gem so she wanted to close down the museum so she could take it out of her statue in private. Scooby licks cotton candy off of him (like in the Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? theme song) and says "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" The next location appears on the Infinity Map, Frozen Peak fossil preserve. Suspects -Jim Landis -Mari LeFrance -Bill Suuper Clues -Ticket to Wax Museum -Wax -Wax Clown Nose -Sculpting Chisel Villains -Wax Phantoms(1 heart) -Funland Robots(2 hearts) -Teddy Bears(half a heart) -Cotton Candy Globs(1 heart) -Clown(boss)(5 hearts) Trivia Funland is the location of Foul Play In Funland in Scooby-Doo! Where Are You?